1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of restoring and reproducing an audio signal in an output apparatus of an information technology (IT) consumer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sound information system, for example, a smart phone, a mobile phone, a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player, a home theater, a computer, a tablet personal computer (PC), and a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), restores and reproduces an audio signal using an application processor (AP) in a form of System On Chip (SoC).
Recently, an operation clock rate or an operation frequency required for operating multimedia such as image data or audio data has trended towards increasing. With an increase in an operation clock speed, high-efficiency APs are being mounted in information technology (IT) consumer devices. Here, the AP may be configured as a SoC to play a role of a Central Process Unit (CPU) in the IP consumer devices. In this instance, the IT consumer devices may include a smart phone, a mobile phone, a tablet PC, a PMP, and the like.
The IT consumer device may reproduce audio data and high-resolution images by increasing an operation rate of the AP. Such an increase, however, may lead to an increase in an amount of expended power.
In particular, when the IT consumer device is portable, expenditure of a battery may be accelerated resulting in shorter battery life since an amount of power expended in restoration of compressed audio or image data may be increased.
Accordingly, there is a desire for technology to reduce an amount of power expended in the reproduction of audio or image data while still improving an operation rate. That is, there is a need for a technology that consumes low power for restoring and reproducing audio or image data.